duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
JIBUN
|Release= March 16, 2016 |Image = JIBUN An Cafe Anime Album.jpg }} JIBUN is the 3rd ending song of the Duel Masters Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters Anime series. The song was also used as the first ending of Versus Revolution Final season, up until the 9th episode. Lyrics Japanese 気づけば弱気になったな　昔は上だけを見てた 英雄ヒーローに憧れてたのに　今じゃ隣ばっか気にして This trap　阻まれる度　理性で自分を見下し Distance　勝手に夢を　届かぬ場所へ置いた 愚かに歩く様がいつかは「カッコイイ」に見えるように (今すぐ) 自分革命　巻き起こせ　唯我独尊　上等 誰かになるじゃなくて自分になるために生きる 絶対宿命　悔しさに　泣くことだってあるだろう 強さの限界と僅かな弱さの狭間で今を駆け抜ける リスクない成功はほぼ無い　邪魔する損得勘定 心に付け込む甘え　長い付き合いだが絶交 Go Fight　戦わずして　勝ち負けも知らず負けていくのは嫌だ (だから) 自分革命　立ち上がれ　悪戦苦闘　上等 明日に映る自分を信じ手を差し伸ばし生きる 人生活性　忙しく過ごす日々もいいだろう 選んだ道に　もう嘘はないから真実がなんだって立ち向かう 進化へ夢中に走り　靄がかかった俺はキミにも笑わなくなっていたな 人の痛みも優しさも忘れないように… (今すぐ) 自分革命　巻き起こせ　唯我独尊　上等 誰かになるじゃなくて自分になるために生きる 絶対宿命　悔しさに　泣くことだってあるだろう 強さの限界と僅かな弱さを超越したREALへ駆け抜ける Romanized Kizukeba yowaki ni natta na mukashi wa ue dake wo mite ta eiyuu ni akogarete ta noni ima ja tonari bakka ki ni shite This trap habama reru tabi risei de jibun wo mikudashi Distance katte ni yume wo todokanu basho e oita Oroka ni arukusama ga itsuka wa 'kakkoii' ni mieru you ni (imasugu) Jibun kakumei makiokose yuigadokuson joutou dareka ni naru janakute jibun ni naru tame ni ikiru zettai shukumei kuyashisa ni naku koto datte arudarou tsuyosa no genkai to wazukana yowasa no hazama de ima wo kakenukeru Risuku nai seikou wa hobo nai jama suru sontoku kanjou kokoro ni tsukekomu amae nagai tsuki aida ga zekkou Go Fight tatakawazu shite kachimake mo shirazu makete iku no wa iyada (dakara) Jibun kakumei tachiagare akusen kutou joutou asu ni utsuru jibun wo shinjite wo sashi nobashi ikiru jinsei kassei isogashiku sugosu hibi mo ii darou eranda michi ni mou uso wanai kara shinjitsu ga nan datte tachimukau Shinka e muchuu ni hashiri moya ga kakatta ore wa kimi ni mo warawanaku natte ita na hito no itami mo yasashisa mo wasurenai you ni... (imasugu) Jibun kakumei makiokose yuigadokuson joutou dareka ni naru janakute jibun ni naru tame ni ikiru zettai shukumei kuyashisa ni naku koto datte arudarou tsuyosa no genkai to wazukana yowasa wo chouetsu shita REAL e kakenukeru Character Appearances Anime Characters *Katta Kirifuda *Hamukatsu *Duemouse Sypnosis VSR The ending begins with a slideshow of the 5 civilizations and then the three symbols of Revolutionary, Invader and S-Rank Invader. It then switches to Hamukatsu sitting by Katta's deckbox and looking up at Duemouse who starts reflecting upon his memories, first working at the Duema Land, then encountering Kojiro and his brothers, then the threat of Duema Land President along with his cohorts Gen-chan, Chuu-yan, Zon-san, Rambo and Hakase, then being beaten (supposedly in a duel), then the strong duelists he had encountered, including Hokaben, Bucyake, Lulu, Benchan, Lena, Kojiro and his brothers, Lucifer, Katta and Basara, then Katta in different poses such as drawing a card, summoning Flaming Meracchi, being sad over not being able to avenge Lucifer, lowering his head as he's about to lose to Basara, eating a curry bread at the Duema Land park and raising his fist doing the Revolutionary symbol, then both Basara and himself (Duemouse) using the cards Redzone, Roaring Invasion as well as Freeze Charger and Dueangel, Nine Extremes, then himself sharing fond memories with Katta and his family such as watching TV, helping his mother with laundry, brushing Katta's back in the shower, going fishing with his grandfather and sleeping with Katta. The memories end and Hamukatsu appears on Duemouse's head. VSRF The ending begins with a slideshow of the different teams under the Revolutionary race (Team Hamukatsu, Team Doremi, Team Damama, Team Tech and Team Acme), the Five Civilizations and the Initials symbol. It then switches to the hamsters from Team Hamukatsu (Hamukatsu, Bosskatsu and Katsuemon) reading a book about Katta and his friends adventures, which was in the manga story format. The cards then emerges out of the book, GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon and Bolshack Dogiragon appearance in the duel field before the scene was replaced by duelists final draw pose to victory, which includes duelists of the past generation Shobu Kirifuda and Zakira. The story in the book ends and Team Hamukatsu continues reading after Katta make a turnaround during his nap. Gallery Trivia *The beginning sequence of the ending is the continuation of the second ending. Category:Theme Songs